Pantensus
(unknown- ) * (unknown- - ) * (2535-) *Councilor |species= |gender=Male |height= |weapons=*Melee ** *Range ** ** ** ** ** *Grenades ** ** ** |equipment=* * * |vehicles= |skin color=Light grayish |hair=*Dark brown (young) *White (old) |eyes=Reddish orange |cyber= |era=*Human-Covenant War *Post War |types= |notable= |affiliation=*Covenant Empire *Unknown pirate group *Clan Danevam }} Pantensus is a Jiralhanae War chieftain who grew up on an unknown Covenant colony. There He became a raider at an early age and helped raid nearby Kig-Yar and Sangheili colonies for food and other goods. He would later join the Covenant military and go to war against the humans. After the war, he was accepted into a pirate group. It was during this time, as a lowly pirate, that he would meet Lhor Konar and later befriend him. A very unexpected friendship forged from a desperate need to survive an unknown, hostile planet. Years later he would join Lhor Konar's newly started and unusual clan as a higher ranking councilor of the clan's Jiralhanae population. Biography Growing up Pantensus' tribe and parents were placed on a newly found planet by the San'Shyuum. The planet was rich in minerals and metals and the Jiralhanae tribe was placed on the planet to safeguard it from others seeking its valuables. Pantensus were born into the brutality that is the Jiralhanae society and was quickly taught how to fight. Both for the clan and to simply survive as food was scarce and many a night he went to sleep hungry and covered in bruises from fights over even the smallest scraps o Minor. Pantensus and the raiders would raid the nearby Sangheili and Kig-Yar colonies for food and goods that their own world desperately needed. Pantensus was able to join a raiding party when he got older, receiving the rank of Minor. Pantensus proved a strong and excellent warrior and was more than capable of stealing from the Kig-Yar and Sangheili but quickly grew bored of the raids. He left his home and joined the Covenant Military only a few months before the start of the Human-Covenant War. The Great War Pantensus entered the war in and participated in the as his first engagement in the war. Where he engaged what little ground forces the humans had on the planet surface. Pantensus achieved a high amount of kills during the battle, though most of the kills were civilians. Pantensus would continue fighting in the war against the humans but would not participate in many of the more memorable battles. He would, however, take part in the in . This time as a Jiralhanae Ultra. Pantensus once more fought many human soldiers and slaughtered countless civilians. The Covenant forces pulled back from the planet although there were still survivors alive and well. This fact made Pantensus mad at his superiors that would allow even a single human to live. Finding his behavior annoying, his Sangheili superior challenged him to a dual. The Dual was brutal as the two exchanged blows but in the end was Pantensus defeated. The Sangheili allowed him to live, so he could live with the shame of having been defeated and to be an example for what would happen anyone who would protest further for leaving the human colony. Two years later, , would Pantensus partake in the . Pantensus fought hard along with his kin and hundreds of . The battle on Jericho VII continued for three days and Pantensus was able to score many great kills against the human defenders. Everything, however, changed when the Spartan-II's were deployed. Pantensus' Chieftain was killed when the pack engaged with any other Covenant forces. Pantensus took command and managed to get the remains of the pack to withdraw from the fight but not before Pantensus was able to retrieve his dead Chieftains gravity hammer. The badly damaged pack managed to escape the fight with the Spartan team but many of the other Jiralhanae were unhappy of the retreat and some of them challenged him to a duel to the death for command of the pack. Pantensus accepted every challenge and were able to best them all in a one-on-one battle and killed all the challenges. Pantensus could take a moment to pause with the Covenant victory coming as the victors of the battle of Jericho VII. He was promoted to Chieftain, having retrieved the hammer of it previous owner and defeated any challengers to claim the title. Pantensus was given his own pack of Jiralhanae and a new set of power armor. He gladly took the armor and the pack but not before he had beaten every one of the packs members in a fist fight. An act to demonstrate his superiority over his men and to root out any doubt or funny thoughts about trying to take his position. Though he was happy with he position as Chieftain and the power and influence that followed, he was, however, a bit unhappy about being the packs spiritual leader as well. Pantensus, though still deeply religious and a faithful servant to the Great Journey, wasn't really as zealous as most of his kind and thought that religion shouldn't have such influence as it did in the Covenant military. A weakness or blindness that would hide true military Potential and dominance. But Pantensus still performed his duties as the spiritual leader and kept his religious and military views for himself. Pantensus and his pack would disappear from the UNSC radar for the next 17 years. The pack traveled from colony to colony that had lost contact with the rest of humanity. He would, however, appear again in May, for the battle known as the . Now a War Chieftain with a much larger and stronger pack. The pack slaughtered many civilian that had little to no way of defending themselves. Though he was greatly satisfied with the slaughter, he was still disappointed that there was no real battle to be fought. This one-sided battle would be Pantensus last battle fought in the Great War and he wouldn't participate in the opening days of the . Pantensus, while very aware of what was happening within the Covenant was needed elsewhere. A great infighting within the Alpha-tribe his pack was part of had risen after the Chieftain of the tribe died. Hoping to gain more power and influence within the tribe he and his pack allied with one of many factions and waged a civil war for control over the tribe. Unfortunately for Pantensus, his faction was destroyed after years of fighting and he barely managed to escape with his life still intact. Pantensus then traveled to where he worked as a bodyguard for powerful humans who could afford his services. He, however, abandon his job as a bodyguard when he was given the offer to join a small band of Covenant pirates. Remembering the old days when he was a raider on his homeworld, he accepted the offer. Pantensus quickly rose the ranks to become an officer and served on a . One day, during a raid on a Sangheili Alliance CCS-class battlecruiser, the heavy corvette was shot down and crashed on an unknown planet. A planet that would later become the Danevam clans homeworld. Pantensus would be the only survivor from the crash. The had crashed in a large mountain range. Skills Combat skills Pantensus, like many other Jiralhanae, is a brutal opponent in close quarters and have high durability. He favors combat with his gravity hammer but also like to tear his enemies to shreds with his trusty Spiker or Brute Shot. Pantensus rely more on tactical fighting than solely using brute force to overwhelm his opponents. A trait he has acquired from watching many Sangheili duals and learned from his observations. Herbarlism Pantensus was taught the arts of herbalism and to make healing portions from it by his mother at a young age. A skill he cherish and is extremely proud of. Though he was an excellent herbalist and portion maker, he never really became an expert like his mother. He often used these skills to treat his wounds after a battle or when he would feel ill. His potions have saved him on more than one occasion. Leadership Pantensus was physically strong enough to keep his title as the newly appointed Chieftain of his pack when the previous one died at the hands of a Spartan-II team but had little knowledge in the ways of leading a team. Much less an entire pack of furious Jiralhanae that mourned the death of their Chieftain. Through hard work and mistakes, he was able to gain the skills needed to lead a pack effectively. Category:Brutes